plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blover
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, see Blover (PvZ: AS). :For the similar looking plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Plucky Clover. Contain-mint |rarity/PvZ2 = Rare |range/PvZ2 = Full Board |recharge/PvZ2 = Sluggish |usage/PvZ2 = Single use, instant |special/PvZ2 = Blows away all flying zombies |in-game recharge/PvZ2 = Fast |unlocked/PvZ2 = Beating Far Future - Day 3 |unlocked china/PvZ2 = Beating Far Future - Day 1 |costume1/PvZ2 = Blover Costume |costume2/PvZ2 = BloverValenbrainzCostume |costume3/PvZ2 = BloverUnusedCostume2 |flavor text/PvZ2 = The luckiest stunt clover around, Blover is the most recent recipient of the Stunty Award. You can see his work in "Bulb Fiction," "Rooty," and "Finding Flower." He also teaches stunt class on Tuesdays at the community center.}} Blover is a single-use plant appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' games, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. In the first game, he can be used to blow away fogs on screen, along with any Balloon Zombies, instantly killing them in the process. This makes him an environment modifier. Note that any physically airborne zombies such as airborne Imps will not be blown away in Plants vs Zombies but will be in Plants vs Zombies 2. However, in the second game, he blows away airborne zombies and Dandelion's seeds, elliminating the former and leaving the latter defenseless for 10 seconds until it regrows the seeds. Origins Blover is based on the shamrock, a young sprig of the clover, a group of plants belonging to the genus Trifolium. His name is a portmanteau of the words "clover," the plant he is based on and "blow," referring to Blover's ability to generate wind that can blow airborne threats away. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Blover is obtained by completing Level 4-3. Shortly after being planted, Blover will generate a strong burst of wind by using his leaves as fans, blowing away and instantly killing all Balloon Zombies as well as repelling present fog from the screen for 15 to 20 seconds. Blover does not work against other technically flying enemies, such as Imps thrown by Gargantuars. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Blover is unlocked after beating Far Future - Day 3. Due to the improvements of the physics in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Blover is now capable of propelling all airborne enemies - this includes normally grounded zombies bounced by Chard Guard, level 5+ Stallia, propelled by Breakdancer Zombies or dinosaurs, temporarily airborne by Primal Peashooter or flicked by Power Toss. However, note that as of the 6.7.1 update, zombies affected by Spring Bean can no longer be affected by Blover. Under normal conditions, Blover can blow away the following enemies: *Seagull Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Prospector Zombie (while flying) *Jetpack Zombie and Disco Jetpack Zombie *Blastronaut Zombie *Dodo Rider Zombie (while flying) *Bug Zombie *Balloon Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie (while swinging) *Airborne Imps *Relic Hunter Zombie (while swinging) *Pelican Zombie In Far Future - Day 25, Far Future - Day 35, and Far Future - Ultimate Challenge, Blover can be used to stop Zombot Tomorrow-tron's charge attack. In the Chinese Dark Ages and Steam Ages, Blover can also repel fog, like in the first game, and toxic steam. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Blover Blovers blow away all balloon zombies and fog. Usage: single use, instant Special: blows away all balloon zombies When Blover was five he got a shiny new birthday cake. Blover made his wish, huffed and puffed, but was able to extinguish only 60% of the candles. Instead of giving up, though, he's used that early defeat as a catalyst to push himself harder ever since. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies Blover serves two primary objectives: As a defensive method against approaching Balloon Zombies, and as a tool for clearing fog obstructing the player's field of vision. While each task can be done by other standing plants, Blover's relatively quick recharge rate as well as his ability to do the two aforementioned tasks at the same time makes Blover a very useful instant-use plant, especially in Fog levels. Compared to other plants that can also shoot down incoming Balloon Zombies such as Cactus and Cattail, Blover suffers from being an instant plant and therefore requiring significantly more sun to maintain over time. On the other hand, Blover is the only plant that can defeat an infinite amount of Balloon Zombies, and does not require a (permanent) planting space that can otherwise be devoted to more powerful offensive plants. This also applies when Blover is measured against Plantern - while two Planterns only require 50 sun and can give full vision of the lawn, using Blover will save the player up to two tiles for planting more useful plants. Whether to use Blovers or not in normal levels is mostly a matter of preference. This does not apply in Survival: Endless however, as zombie density will rapidly increase over time and Cactus and Cattail will get overwhelmed at higher flags - in this case, Blover will be the player's only effective solution. It should be noted that Blover is not invulnerable, and Gargantuars, Giga-gargantuars, Zombonis and Squash Zombies can destroy Blover like any other plant. Plants vs. Zombies 2 As the physics engine has been updated, Blover has been made much more flexible in that he can kill '''all' airborne threats - a clever player can use this to subjugate entire hordes of zombies, including Gargantuars, with a single Blover. In addition, the amount of flying zombies has also been increased. Due to these reasons, Blover's significance in the player's plant arsenal has been greatly raised. In Far Future, Blover is introduced as a counter against Jetpack Zombie and his disco counterpart, giving breathing room for other offensive plants and temporarily nullifying Disco-tron 3000's ability. Blover is also an effective plant in Pirate Seas, as most of the threats in this world such as Seagull Zombies, Swashbuckler Zombies and Zombie Parrots are naturally airborne. It is suggested that the player unlocks Blover first in the Far Future before attempting to play Pirate Seas, as Blover will make the latter world much easier. In Frostbite Caves, Blover is useful in defeating Dodo Rider Zombie. Blover can also be an effective plant in the Lost City, as he counters two zombies that can be otherwise dangerous without him; Bug Zombies, which fly past defenses and drop zombies when defeated, especially while carrying Buckethead Adventurer Zombies, and Relic Hunter Zombies which can drop down anywhere from the fourth to the sixth column and demolish offensive plants due to their high toughness. It should be remembered that Blover will also free trapped Lost Pilot Zombies, allowing them to walk earlier than usual. A Level 5 or higher Stallia is also excellent and extremely deadly combination with Blover. At level 5, Stallia knocks back a 3x3 area of zombies when triggered, the only zombies immune being those mentioned above. Combined with the Blover, this allows the player to instantly kill groups of zombies at a cheap cost, and without the need of Plant Food. The timing needs to be extremely precise, however, as the Blover must be blowing as soon as the Stallia is planted. There are several plants that Blover can team up with. Level 5+ Stallia (mentioned above), Primal Peashooter and Chard Guard are the most common three. Chard Guard can be used against a group of zombies or a Gargantuar, as he will fling them in the air, allowing Blover to quickly dispatch them. Primal Peashooter is the most potent combination, but is much slower to set up. Several columns of primal peashooters are required to get a reliable effect, but it allows the constant killing of zombies through blover spam. Reinforce-mint can also be used to knock back all the zombies to allow them to be blown away, but the zombies must be complelty on the first tile for them to be affected by the knockback. Then we have Spring Bean. The best combo is when you plant food him or he is boosted. Plant him and plant Blover quickly then all zombies in the lawn will get insta-killed. One thing to be careful about is with Blover's delay, as the wind effect only takes place when Blover starts to blow. Because of this, precise timing and plenty of practice is advised, especially when the player is attempting to kill zombies with little airborne time, such as zombies lifted by Chard Guard or Primal Peashooter's peas, or Imps launched by Gargantuars or Imp Cannons. Blover can also cause Dandelion to lose its seeds, rendering it unable to attack for 10 seconds. Gallery Trivia General *He, Ice-shroom, and Thyme Warp are the only plants that have a "Full Board" area. **Homing Thistle and Cattail technically have it too, but they only affect one zombie at a time. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Unlike most plants, whose out-of-combat animations have two beats (up and down or side to side movement), he has three (left, middle, and right). This also happens to Gold Magnet, but much slower and shorter. *He, Plantern and Flower Pot are the only level-specified plants that can also be used and planted in other levels (But considered useless in other levels without Balloon Zombies). **However, Blover isn't highlighted as a "Not Recommended" plant in non-fog stages or a stage without Balloon Zombies. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *He is not obtainable in Pyramid of Doom, Icebound Battleground, Arthur's Challenge and Tiki Torch-er, due to the lack of airborne zombies to blow (except Imps thrown by Gargantuars, zombies thrown from Chard Guards and zombies knocked back by Primal Peashooters). **In the older versions, he was obtainable in Icebound Battleground. ***This makes him the first plant to have had their Endless Zone availability changed. The second one is Thyme Warp. *He is the only Far Future obtained plant that returned from the first game. *In his Almanac entry, Bulb Fiction is a reference to Pulp Fiction, Rooty is a parody of Rocky, and Finding Flower is a parody of Finding Nemo and its sequel Finding Dory. *In the earlier updates, he would instantly blow zombies away when planted. This was later changed and zombies will now only get blown off when his leaves start turning. However, this has not been changed in the Chinese version. *In the Chinese version, he cannot be used in Sky City levels. The same applies to E.M.Peach, Bamboo-shoot, Cryo-shroom, Sap-fling, Hurrikale, Guerrequila, and Jackfruit. **The likely reason he's not allowed in Sky City is because all zombies in the world are airborne, which is what Blover is meant to counter. Thus, if he were allowed, he would blow away all zombies, making it the easiest world in the series. *Octopi (thrown by Octo Zombie) and Zombot Tomorrow-tron (while jumping) are the only airborne objects that can't be blown away by Blover. *Using Blover while Lost Pilot Zombies are hanging in the air will make them fall to the ground. *Blover's recharge time is shown to be "Sluggish" in the almanac even though his in-game recharge time is "Fast." *Before the 6.7.1 update, Blover could be used in a dangerous combination with a boosted Spring Bean, where all the zombies were blown off the map while they were still in the air. According to E.A., the combo was removed due to it being abused in Battlez. **A similar effect can now be obtained using Reinforce-mint. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *He uses his blowing sound from the first game. *He is the only Far Future plant that cannot be obtained in Adventure Mode. See also *Balloon Zombie *Fog (area) *The Jettisons *Flying zombies *Four-Leaf Blover *Fan Blover *Hurrikale ru:Сдувательvi:Bloverzh:三叶草pl:Blover Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Fog Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Fog-clearing plants Category:Far Future Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Instant-use plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Contain-mint Family plants